


Teacher’s Pet

by Dulcinea



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time Topping, Hyperbolic Time Chamber | The Room of Spirit and Time, M/M, Power Bottom, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball), Top Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcinea/pseuds/Dulcinea
Summary: During their first of three years together, Vegeta taught Goku so many things he never knew before. Things he didn’t know he’d ever enjoy.Now it was time to see if the student was really learning.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67
Collections: Set Your Pee Pee on Fire





	Teacher’s Pet

Goku couldn’t breathe. His mind left elsewhere, out into the ether. There was a mantra going on in his vacant head, one that reassured him as they finished the day’s spar and Vegeta gave him that look, followed by the hiss of, “Bed, now.” Because of course Vegeta would be in the mood after a tough spar, one where Goku wrestled him to the ground and pinned him face-down into the white floor. 

It was just like then, not too long ago, when the tables were turned and Vegeta was the one pinning him down to the floor, hands bruising his wrists, Vegeta’s hot breath over his face, Vegeta’s crotch grinding into his. That ended up being their first time—Goku’s first time as well. Vegeta opened up Goku to a world of pleasure and lust he had no idea existed, a world they indulged in multiple times since then, Vegeta fucking him in different positions, different ways, and Goku loved absolutely everything Vegeta showed him.

So it made total sense that this time, Vegeta wanted his turn. It made absolute sense that Vegeta would want him to eventually take control, as if he was testing Goku to see if he was learning. But his lungs tightened up when Vegeta smirked at him, grabbed his hand and led him into their makeshift bedroom. His stomach twisted up in tight, tight knots when Vegeta pushed him to the bed, straddled his waist and kissed him stupid. His heart thumped as hard as fists against his chest when Vegeta stripped off his armor piece by piece, divested Goku of his own gi right after, slithered down Goku’s body and sucked him off like he never had before, forcing moans and hisses and sharp gasps out of his pliant body. 

He groaned when Vegeta pulled away at the moment of orgasm. Goku blindly scrambled his hands out for him, nonsensical noises akin to begging and pleading spilling out of his dry mouth.

Then Vegeta gave him that look, and Goku froze for a moment when Vegeta said, “Lay back.” It took him a few seconds to follow through, and he froze all over again when Vegeta sauntered over to the bathroom, grinning from ear-to-ear. 

The mantra in his head— _it’s just sex, it’s just Vegeta, it’s just sex_ —didn’t help at all. His brain was offline. His body was hot and his cock was hard, but his heart wouldn’t stop punching his chest when he saw Vegeta emerge from the depths of the bathroom, holding a bottle of lube. 

Vegeta looked ridiculously calm, his hard cock standing proud, red bulbous tip leaking precum against his own belly. He dropped the lube right beside Goku’s hip, and Goku didn’t react. He couldn’t. The sight, the sensation of Vegeta mounting the bed—mounting his body—all the while, smirking down at him with those predatory eyes—he couldn’t move or look away.

Slowly, Vegeta leaned down, arms flanking the sides of his head. Goku eyed the bottle of lube on the bed— _don’t we need more_ —and he felt Vegeta’s lips hover over his.

“You ready, Kakarot?” 

Goku gulped. 

There was no fear in Vegeta’s eyes. Only purpose, excitement, and lust.

Vegeta tilted his head to the side. “Well?”

“I… I, uh—”

That voice turned sultry, hissing out like a tempestuous serpent, “Yessss?”

The room spun a little, his head dizzy, his breathing shallow. Goku rested his shaky hands onto Vegeta’s bare hips. It took a moment to find his voice, and when he spoke, it came out as a soft whimper of, “I… think?”

“Mmm, your cock says so.”

His face burned red, his eyes snapping sut. “S-Stop that.” 

“Still not used to dirty talk.” That sinister, dark chuckle, right against his left ear. A gasp ripped out of him when Vegeta tongued the shell of his ear, the side of his lobe, and then said loud and clear, “How sweet.”

Goku licked his lips, his fingers digging more into Vegeta’s hips, the sound of blood rushing through his ears. “V-Vegeta…” He forced his eyes back open to look right at Vegeta, and he couldn’t hold back the uncertainty in his voice when he asked, “What if I hurt you?”

The predatory look dissipated for a brief moment. A look of shock, of sadness, and soon after, a look of complete passion.

Vegeta kissed him the way Goku loved: all-consuming, a hint of ferocity, and a taste of gentleness as well. The sensation of Vegeta’s tongue against his, Vegeta’s hot breath over his top lip—it all silenced all doubts inside Goku’s head. And when Vegeta pulled back, Goku heard his statement, and it put every anxiety in his body and his heart to bed, for good. 

“I won’t let you,” Vegeta said. 

The mantra in his head changed. _Don’t come. Don’t come. Don’t come._ It repeated over and over as he watched Vegeta finger himself with the lube, right over his own body. It grounded him when Vegeta spoke more dirty words to him, things like, “Look at how hungry my ass is for you,” and “I can’t wait to have you inside me” and “Your cock’s gonna split me open and I’m gonna _love_ it.” He held onto that mantra like a lifeline when Vegeta grabbed the base of his dick and aimed down, but the mantra died away, turned into flat out gibberish, when he felt Vegeta’s hole press on the head of his dick. When Vegeta’s mouth turned into a small O, his eyes fluttering closed, the sheer passion and lust right there, right in front of him. When he watched his own cock slowly disappear into the warm tightness that was Vegeta, until Vegeta settled down on top of his pelvis, his hard cock waving in front of him. 

He nearly lost it when Vegeta moaned on top of his lungs, “You’re so _big_ , Kakarot.” 

Goku keened in response, one of his hands pounding into the mattress, the other entangled in his pillowcase. His teeth bit down on his bottom lip, holding back his whimpers, his moans, but it was so much. It was _perfect._ The heat, the tightness, the sight and smells of Vegeta, Vegeta’s gorgeous, plump ass instantly riding his dick like a pro probably would, Vegeta openly masturbating in front of him, and he took in the beautiful, hottest sight he had ever seen in his life, of Vegeta throwing his head back with a big smile on his face, absolutely lost in pleasure. 

Totally in control, even from above. Totally knew what to do, how to please himself, and it turned Goku on so much, watching Vegeta take what he wanted from him. Watching Vegeta use him like a toy to play with and forget. 

His hands held onto Vegeta’s moving hips.

He abandoned all thought as he joined the ride.

Pounding hips. Ass squeezing his dick here and there. Vegeta playing with himself, pinching and rubbing his own nipples, thumbing the tip of his own dick, cupping his balls with one hand while the other scratched nails down his own sternum. Powerful thighs on either side of his legs, flexing and relaxing, helping Vegeta keep the rhythm going. The bed creaked and squeaked in time with Vegeta’s movements, in time with Vegeta’s cries of pleasure, and Goku couldn’t look away. Couldn’t even try if he wanted to. 

Soon, the pace turned frantic. Vegeta cried out, landing his hands onto Goku’s chest, and he moaned when those hands squeezed his pecs hard, just the way Goku liked it. They squeezed again, pushed his pecs together, pulled them apart, fingers pinched and flicked his nipples, and Goku gave in, gave Vegeta what he wanted, thrusting up into his tight heat, bruising his hips, losing himself in the fire they built together—

Strong fingers captured his chin, nails clawing the skin.

Goku stared into the eyes of an animal. 

Red cheeks. Sweaty bangs matted to his forehead. Heavy panting. But so in control. Vegeta was still in control of himself, of this— 

“Do you like fucking me, Kakarot?”

Goku nodded, his breathing picking up.

“Say it. Say you like fucking my ass.”

His teeth chattered, his face burned, as he stuttered aloud, “I l-like fucking your ass.”

“Yessss. Yes you do, Kakarot. You want this ass. You _love_ this ass.” Vegeta bounced faster, that hand leaving his chin to stroke his own dick. “Say you love this ass on your dick!”

Goku cried out, eyes falling shut, “I love your ass!”

“Eyes on me!” 

_SLAP_

He cried out at the sensation of Vegeta’s hand smacking his face, his eyes snapping wide open. 

Vegeta took up his whole vision. 

That voice hypnotized him as Vegeta commanded, “You’re gonna come in this ass you’re fucking, Kakarot. You’re gonna fill me up with your seed until you can’t come anymore, and then I’m gonna come all over your face. You hear me?” 

He nodded, his vision blurring and stinging from sweat, barely rasping out, “Y-Yes. Yes Vegeta.” 

Vegeta’s smirk was the last thing Goku saw, before Vegeta crushed their mouths together, forcing a bruising, open-mouthed kiss onto his parted lips. Tongues met, saliva spilled out of the sides of their mouths, a stray fang nearly split his bottom lip when Vegeta yanked away, and that was all Goku needed to come over the edge. 

The pleasure uncoiled out of nowhere in his belly, consuming all of his senses. Goku cried out on top of his lungs as the hardest orgasm he had in his life so far ripped through his body, his limbs convulsing, his head thrashing side to side, until it finally dissipated, leaving him spent and exhausted on the bed. 

He moaned at the loss of tight heat over his spent cock. 

A _shuck-shuck-shuck_ sound made him peek open his eyes. 

Vegeta stood on the side of the bed, hand wildly stroking his cock, aiming the tip right at Goku’s face. 

He closed his eyes when the first rope of come shot out and landed over the bridge of his nose. 

His face burned out of arousal and humiliation—things he never really felt before like this, before Vegeta. Each rope of hot come streaked his face, his whole body shivering at the sound of Vegeta’s moans and cries from his own orgasm. Shame flooded his senses, pairing well with the pleasure of being used like this—something he had no idea could co-exist, something he had no idea would turn him on so much, until Vegeta showed him what he was missing. 

Hot, wet flesh slapped his cheek. His nose. His chin.

Goku flushed in embarrassment. 

Vegeta’s cock was smacking his face. Smearing his come all over his cheeks, forehead, chin and lips. 

His spent cock almost twitched back to life. Almost. 

The sensation left him. 

Vegeta’s ki moved away to another side of the room.

Slowly, Goku tempered his breathing. But he still couldn’t open his eyes, nor move his limbs much. He thrummed all over in post-orgasmic bliss, riding the waves of pleasure that still caused his body to twitch.

A warm washcloth touched his cheek.

He leaned into the fabric, the warm, gentle touch, as Vegeta cleaned his face up. His neck. His chest. His groin, mindful of how sensitive his cock was now.

The bed dipped beside him. Strong arms pulled him in, turning him to his side, pushing his face up against a muscled chest, and Goku used what little strength he could to bring one of his own arms over Vegeta’s slender waist. 

Fingertips stroked his hair. A hand petted his bare back.

Soft lips to his forehead. A gentle kiss. 

The rumble of Vegeta’s voice against his ear soothed Goku as much as Vegeta’s touches did. “Well done, my Kakarot.” 

Goku murmured against Vegeta’s chest, his consciousness fading with each passing second. He wanted to thank him properly, wanted to let Vegeta know he loved this, he wanted to do this again, he wanted to please Vegeta like this again, do anything Vegeta wanted, but his post-orgasmic state was too strong. Sleep creeped in from the edges of his mind. 

Another gentle kiss to his forehead. Vegeta kept stroking his hair, his back, alternating between the two, lulling Goku into comforting darkness. 

Vegeta’s pleased chuckle warmed something deep in Goku’s heart. So did the sound of Vegeta saying, “Rest now.” A cheek pressed against the side of his head. “There’s _so_ many more things I have to teach you.”

Goku succumbed to sleep right after, in the comfort and safety of Vegeta’s arms, and the white vastness of the time chamber. 


End file.
